Double Zeros
by aftercolony
Summary: America/England, James Bond-esc alternate universe -- England and America, two special agents from Britain and America are forced to team up to take out one of the largest kingpins in eastern Asia.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Double Zeros  
**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** America/England  
**Warnings:** James Bond-esc Alternate Universe. England is a special agent from the UK, America from the CIA forced to team up together.  
**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Summary:** England and America, two special agents from Britain and America are forced to team up to take out one of the largest kingpins in eastern Asia.

* * *

"I'm Special Agent to her Majesty: England, nice to meet you." England was never more pleased to be able to lie so plainly through his teeth while flashing his perfect smile. When he had been given the assignment that he would be paired with an American CIA agent, he'd had his doubts but he had tried to keep his hopes up. He never had never been so wrong in hoping for the best.

The man, who'd introduced himself simply as 'America,' in some horrid bomber jacket worn over a slightly wrinkled (England hoped it was only from the long flight and not America's lack of fashion sense) dark blue suit that could use an update and with one of those little American flag pins on the lapel. To top it all off his bright blue eyes were behind simple frames with a huge hamburger sitting in one hand and the other shoved out for a very hard handshake that told England this man knew nothing of class.

"Well don'tcha look all fancy for a simple greeting. Going out on a date afterwards?" America gave him a little wink as he bit down on his burger and chew loudly. England scoffed in distaste.

"No, I do not have 'a date.' This is how I always dress. Obviously you don't know the first thing about dressing sharply."

"Eh?" America looked up at the other man than back down at his outfit, arms out. "I'm not dressed sharp? Well I couldn't keep the ladies off me on my way through the airport!" He laughed obnoxiously loud, winking at England again as he finished off his food and threw the wrapper haphazardly behind him.

"You are in the United Kingdom. I'd like it if you could at least try to keep it clean like you found it." He frowned deeply at the other man, running a hand down his neatly pressed dark-gray suit.

"Oh sorry!" America laughed once again, turning and throwing it perfectly into a near-by trash can and then turned back to England and hit him on the shoulder. "You shouldn't scowl so hard! You'll ruin that pretty little face of yours!" His voice boomed again as he moved past England, pushing his hands into his jacket pockets.

England turned, suddenly flushed and a little peeved. "Cute! Would you please refrain from calling me unnecessary names?!" He followed at America's heels.

"Haha! Oh these British agents are hilarious!" America turned around at him, smiling wildly and suck his tongue out before turning to look at England's car parked on the sidewalk and whistled. "Nice car!"

"Thank you." Pulling his keys of from his pocket as he twirls him on a finger and walks around to the drivers side of the car. "It's an Aston Martin. Lovely, isn't it?"

"It's a beaut!" America opens the passenger side as England starts the engine up and lets it run for a few minutes. "Oh yeah, she purrs really nice." America runs a hand over the dash board slowly, a calm smile on his face that takes England back for a few seconds.

He lets out a quick cough, gripping the steering wheel. "Let's go, or we'll be late."

"Right, right."

England sees another flash of white as he keeps his focus onto the road, driving them towards their destination.

France was sitting alone in a cafe as he waited to touch with England and his new, probably cute, little American partner. England had many partners in the past, though none of them seemed to last past a single mission. France had to wonder if those bushy eyebrows scared them all away, or it was England's general sour personality.

"Who are we tailing?" England slid quickly into the seat across from the Frenchmen. An amused smile spreading across France's face as he leaned forward on his elbow, choosing to ignore England for something much more appealing.

"And who might you be?" Making sure to make his accent thick, which was his 'best seducing tactic' in his humble opinion.

"Oh don't even start Frac-"

"Oh, nice to meetcha!" America pushed his hand out into France's surprised face, the older man blinking before smiling cooling and taking America's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

America smiled, sitting down beside an annoyed England as he started running his mouth. "Oh you're French? That's pretty cool! I love French food! And your tower is really cool and-"

"Enough, America." England quickly butted in, putting his hand roughly onto the table. "You can chit-chat with his freak later. Right now we have things a little more important to take care of."

"Oh yes, right, right." America nodded, getting serious for once. "So, the info we need it." England rolled his eyes, he'd already said that had the tall blond even bothered to listen to him but whatever-- at least he was finally acting his part.

"Hm~" France dug into his bag on the ground before sliding a photograph and folder towards the two agents. "His name is Eduard Von Bock, Estonia. He's been busy moving money around from various Swiss banks into into accounts all owned by a Ivan Braginski."

"Russia." England and America spoke in unison, faces serious.

"Yes, Russia. The man you've both been hired to take into custody. From the information I've gotten from my own agents; Russia has been the kingpin to the drug ring through the former USSR for quite some time now. Of course, he's been smart enough to be the owner of one of the companies that makes weapons for the military, so his connections are close to the government."

France slides two tickets on top of the photograph. "You'll both need to go to Switzerland where we've tracked Estonia to and get these bank account numbers from him."

"Got it." America picked up the items quickly, stuffing them into his bomber jacket.

"Oh and England." France gave a small pleading look, sitting back in his chair. "Try not to kill our leads, all right?"

"I'm just following orders. Not my fault some people die in the process." England stands quickly, giving America a glance to tell him the conversation is over.

"Ah, well. Nice talking with ya! This will all come in real handy!" The American gives another wink, running to catch up with his partner.

"So you're the agent that keep killing all to leads of Russia?" America asks, more amused than annoyed at the fact.

"They were all dead ends anyway." England walks them back to his chair, slipping on his sunglasses.

"Right~" America swings his hands behind his head, giving a cheeky smile.

"Just get in the bloody car!"

"Aye aye, captain!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Double Zeros  
**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** America/England  
**Warnings:** James Bond-esc Alternate Universe. England is a special agent from the UK, America from the CIA forced to team up together.  
**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Summary:** England and America, two special agents from Britain and America are forced to team up to take out one of the largest kingpins in eastern Asia.

* * *

"America, pay attention." England drove their car up into a parking lot a few blocks away from the Swiss bank where Estonia was currently working at. "The owner of the bank is Vash Zwingli, Switzerland, so the security is top class-- probably why Russia choose these banks in the first place, less chance at him getting caught."

England pulled a bag from the back seat, unzipping it. "Stick this onto the front of your frames." He held a little black dot up on his finger.

"What's that?"

"Transmitter recorder. If you're going to be talking with Estonia, you might be able to get some information out of him... and that way I'll be able to keep track of you." He reloaded his Walther PPK, slipping it into the holster. "You have get him out of the room and keep him as distracted as possible while I'm accessing the account numbers."

"I know." America fixed his glasses, stepping out of the car. "The mission will run smoothly." He winked, giving England a thumbs up.

"As long as you don't fuck this up." England joined him out on the street, buttoning his dark-gray jacket.

America only chuckled to himself, walking off in the opposite direction, letting England make his way into bank first.

Two guards were standing at the entrance as England walked into the bank, slipping his sunglasses into a jacket pocket and he counts at least 12 different camera in the lobby. This shouldn't be too difficult though, America just needed to pull through.

"Hello, I'm interested in opening a new account..." England began talking with one of the tellers, spouting off fake information as he caught America enter to his side. Damn, did that idiot need to whistle so loud?

Moving slowly through the lobby, America walked up to an elevator and entered it without a second thought. Cutting of his conversation with the teller quickly, England walked into the stairwell to meet America upstairs.

___"Hey there!"_ America's voice rang over his earpiece.

_"Uh? Who are you? You're not allowed up here."_ Estonia, thank god.

_"Oh Mr. Zwingli sent me up here!_

_"He did?"_ He could hear the uncertainty in the man's voice.

_"Ah, well."_ America laughed. What the hell was he doing now? He stops mid-stair, hearing America's voice lower. _"Actually, MISS. Zwingli sent me up here."_

Who? _"M-Miss. Zwingli? L-Liechtenstein sent you?"_ England could just hear the giddiness in the young man's voice.

_"Yep! Damn, she's a cutie. You're a lucky guy to have captured her heart!"_ God, how did America have information on Switzerland's younger sister? And how did he even know Estonia would have a thing for her?

_"C-captured her heart?"_

_"Oh yeah._ England could just imagine the cheeky smile on America's face. _"See, she knows how her brother is... so she wants to you go meet her now. There's a restaurant down the street she's waiting at."_

_"Ah._ There was a flurry of a keyboard then a chair being pushed back suddenly. _"Thank you!!"_

England heard America's laughing as a chair squeaked with the sound of someone sitting down. "And how did you come up with that brilliant plan?" The green-eyed agent finally entered the room, meeting an amused looking America.

"Oh you know the CIA has access to all kinds of great info!"

"I guess so. Now get up, I need to use the computer." America stood, leaning on the side on the desk as he watched England hack into the computer's access codes.

"Okay here we go." England pulled out a small flash drive as the screen went black before various windows began popping up. "Damn. It seems a lot of these accounts go through some middleman in Belarus.... then access points in Latvia, Lithuania, Ukraine. There's even a few in Poland." He pulled the stick out, the computer flicking back to its original screen. "We need to take in Estonia... where was the restaurant you sent him to?"

"Oh I don't know, I was just making that all up!"

England growled in irritation. "You've got to be kidding. Fine, we'll just have to intercept him." England left America to follow after him.

"But we got the information."

"Yeah, but what good is it if we let Estonia stay here and keep feeding Russia?" They stepped into the elevator.

"But didn't France say-" America's question cut off as a barrage of bullets shot into the back of the elevator. "Holy shit!!"

"Fuck." England pressed his back against the side of the elevator, pressing the doors to close and take them back up. "Estonia must of figured it out you were shitting him."

"Well I didn't think he'd pick up so quickly..."

"You underestimate too much." The doors slid open slowly on the next floor up as England leaned forward, taking a clear shot of a guard coming down the hall. "Do you have your gun?" He asked walking into the hallway.

"I have my trusty Glock 17 right here!"

"Then fucking use it, unless you plan of getting shot." England ran down the hall, stopping at the balcony over looking the main lobby. "Four guards by the elevator. Two by the stairs. Three at the front door."

"And what's your brilliant plan, Mr. Bond?"

"Very funny." England looked over a little, noticing the flags and banners hanging off the sides. "We jump down."

"What?" But England was already handing off the side, standing on part of the molding and taking a hold of a Swizz flag. "Damn, this guy is even crazier than me." America looks out, noticing Estonia behind one of the main desks speaking with Switzerland. "Well, well~" He takes no more time, jumping down after England with ease and joining him behind a large water fountain.

"You go left. Estonia is over there. We need him at all costs. Don't let him out of your sight."

"I know." And England was already gone before four shots rang through the lobby and America cursed. He was so quick to shoot!

Taking out the guards back the elevator easily enough he moved under a desk, watching Estonia begin running towards some door he hadn't noticed before. "Shit." Sprinting across the lobby, he slides over the desk, barely missing the shots from the guards over at the stairs before America backs him up and takes him out.

"Careful!"

"Bloody hell, this door has a pass code!" Irritated, he kicks it, turning around to America. "Outside now, we're gonna trail him. You put the tracker on him, right?"

"Of course I did. Who do you think I am?"

"A useful idiot at least."


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Double Zeros  
**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** America/England  
**Warnings:** James Bond-esc Alternate Universe. England is a special agent from the UK, America from the CIA forced to team up together.  
**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Summary:** England and America, two special agents from Britain and America are forced to team up to take out one of the largest kingpins in eastern Asia.

* * *

It had taken them, true to form, only a few minutes (thanks to the tracking devise and America's brilliant plan of hijacking a near by motorcycle) to find themselves in some back ally with Estonia slouched on the ground and shivering.

"I-I don't know what you want!" The young man's glasses were cracked and half-hanging off his nose.

"Tell us where Russia is." England held his gun calmly against Estonia's forehead, voice cold.

"Hey... England..." America didn't really like interrogating people like this, it was a little cruel for a self-proclaimed hero such as himself.

"I don't know!"

"Don't give me that shit!" The Englishman pressed the barrel closer. "You're working for Russia, sending him millions of dollars each month, weeks, fuck, even days at a time! Now where is he."

Estonia's eyes went a little wide then he blinked, looking at England then at America as if he would have some kind of hope. "My brothers they... I don't know anything about Russia... I just, do as I'm ordered..."

"England he-"

"Shut up!" The shorter man snapped, hitting Estonia with the gun just enough to create a gash in the side of his head. "We know you work closely with Russia... he trusts you with his money... no man does that with someone that don't hold close."

"Please, you can't. If Belarus comes-!"

"Belarus...?" England raised a thick eyebrow, giving America a sideways glance. "Who is Belarus?"

"England, come on. We aren't gonna get anything out of him like this... he's scared shitless for some reason. Probably from all your screaming." America sighed, pulling England's hand away from Estonia's head. "We'll drop him off with the police here, my people will intercept him for further interrogation."

"You can't leave me now!" Estonia pleaded, and England sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Fine, we'll do it your way."

"Thank you." America gave him a soft smile that took England back for a second. Really this American could be much too kind for his own good, England wasn't used to it. "Now, up you go." America pulled the boy up to his feet as England made a quick call on his cellphone.

"They'll be here in less than a minute."

"Good." America patted Estonia on the back, pulling his broken glasses off his face and slipped him into the boy's shirt pocket. "And sorry about lying to you earlier kid. Work is work."

Estonia remand silent as they waited for the police to arrive, shaking a little as America begin pushing him into the back of the car. "I'm no more use to him now! I didn't want to die!"

"Just settle down." America tried to give him a reassuring pat. "You just have to cooperate and you'll be fine."

"I won't make it out of Switzerland now!" But the police officer closed the door then, cutting off and further conversation between the two, leaving the two agents alone on the sidewalk.

"Why was he so distressed..?" America frowned, unhappy as he looked down the empty street.

"They're always like that when we catch them. Don't worry about it." England turned, hands pushed into his pants as he began walking back towards his car.

"It was something more than that, England." America jogged up next to his fellow agent, his own hands stuffed into his brown jacket.

"You're worrying too much." He held up the flash drive between his fingers. "We got what we needed and Estonia is alive, there's nothing else to worry about."

The tall blond bit the inside of his mouth, thinking. Maybe he was thinking too much. "Yeah, you're right!" He gave England another one of his bright smiles and the British agent quickly looked away.

"Then let's just get back to meet up with France. Hopefully your CIA will have gotten something useful out of Estonia by then."

France didn't look the happiest when England and America entered his office, and even more displeased when England tossed the drive with account numbers on his desk.

"I told you. Do not kill Estonia." His mouth was stuck in a straight line, leaning back in his chair.

"I didn't." England replied coolly, confused by France's sour attitude. "I got your fucking account numbers just like you asked."

"Then why, pray-tell, did I just get a call from the CIA saying that Estonia and two police men were found dead in Switzerland just last night?"

"What?" America stepped forward quickly. "How did... how did he die?"

"Well from this fabulous picture." He slid a glossy photograph across his desk. "It seems his neck was sliced open."

"That wasn't us!" America threw his hands up in the air.

France sighed, tapping his finger on the table, picking up the flash drive. "As I thought, all these accounts have already been emptied completely and frozen. Russia seems to be one step ahead of us... and now our lead is dead."

"It's not our fault, we just carried out the mission."

The long hair man sighed, picking up his glass of wine as he thought. "Our best bet is follow after Switzerland. If these accounts have been frozen already, the chances are Estonia wasn't working alone."

"Estonia, he said something about Belarus. Do we know who that is?" America asked lowly.

"Belarus..."

"Belarus was a central trading point for all these accounts." England spoke suddenly, remembering what he had said earlier.

"That's right! ... All of those accounts transferred its money some place there before making its way into Russia."

France turned in his chair, typing quickly. "This week, there's a charity ball being held in Belarus. It's back sponsor is Podsolnechnik."

"Russia's company." England picked up the photograph on the table, giving France another look. "You think Russia will be there."

"The chances are high and its the only lead we have."

"All right, we'll go."

"Good, because your flight leaves tomorrow morning and I've already arranged both of you into the party."

"Wow, already?" America rocked forward on his feet. Things in Europe really did move at a different pace.

"Yes. Now if you both don't mind, I have a date I'm going to be late for."

"Yes, of course." England scoffed, rolling his eyes as the three said their goodbyes.

"England."

"What is it?" The British man asked calmly as they walked down the hallway, their shoes making the only other sound as they walked.

"Do you know what podsolnechnik means?"

"If I remember..." He thought for a second, Russian wasn't his best language.

"It means, sunflower." America piped in quickly, but it wasn't all that cheerful.

"You know Russian?"

"I know enough."

"Huh, I never would have guessed you'd know more than your American English."

"There's a lot you don't know!" It came out a little light as he pulled his hands behind his head.

"Hm, I suppose you're right." England pressed the button to the elevator as they stopped.

"Can I ask you something, England?"

"Sure, why not?" He guessed that America would probably ask him either way if he wanted or not.

"What's your real name?"

He stood there for a second, silent. No one had ever asked him what it was, especially not some temporary partner. And what good would it be to know something so personal? England didn't like personal. "Why would you need to know something like that?"

"I was just curious. I'll tell you mine first, if you want."

"No. That's personal and to be kept to yourself."

"Yeah but..." America sounded a little dejected as they moved into the elevator. "I mean we're partners!"

"All the more reason to not make it personal." He pushed the button to the bottom floor, crossing his arms as the other man stood beside him, having lost the conversation.

"Ah, yeah... you're right." Why did England's coldness bother him so much? He was just trying to be friendly. But now, he was set on having England tell him his real name if it killed him. There was a wall there England had skillfully built up, and America wasn't about to be left out in the cold.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Double Zeros (4/?)  
**Series:** Axis Powers Hetalia  
**Pairing:** America/England  
**Warnings:** James Bond-esc Alternate Universe. England is a special agent from the UK, America from the CIA forced to team up together.  
**Rating:** PG - PG-13

**Summary:** England and America, two special agents from Britain and America are forced to team up to take out one of the largest kingpins in eastern Asia.

* * *

"Brrr!" America pulled his bomber jacket tighter around his dark blue suit. He was walking down some street in Belarus (He was letting England handle the boring stuff like the specifics) and it was freezing and he was wearing this stuffy suit that England had basically forced him to wear. It was just too exhausting arguing with that man. So as they had planned, they were now going to this ball where Russia was supposedly going to be; he could feel his blood go a little cold at the thought.

He guessed it probably would have been better had one of them been a women. Like in all those Bond movies that America thought England would fit perfectly in to a T, and one of them would walk in with some skimpy little red dress that showed off all the perfect curves of a women... not that he was particularly interested in that. He'd had his share of women in the past and they were great and all but there just wasn't that spark he wanted. He supposed he was a hopeless romantic deep at heart, and he probably wouldn't really be happy until he found that.

He wondered what England would look like in a dress. Wait, what? Why had he thought of something so odd and... wrong so suddenly? He gave the British man a sideways glance. Yep, England defiantly should stay wearing men's clothing only. Maybe it was the cold getting to his head that he was thinking strangely all the sudden.

"So, who is who's date here tonight? Do I have to like carry your gun for you or something?" Hell he might as play up with his weird thought in his head, otherwise he'd start laughing suddenly to himself.

"D-date?" England flushed angerly and a little embarrassed as well. "N-no one is going to be anyone's bloody date!" He spat, pulling a gloved had out of his pocket to wave it around dramatically. "Damn it, do you not listen to anything I tell you? We're business partners to a British based pharmaceutical company that deals with medical treatment in the British and American militaries. Got it? Busi-ness. Part-ners."

"I got it, I got it." America waved his hands in front of him, giving England a little sigh. "I was just joking with you. No need to get all flustered. Unless you wanted to be the women...?"

"Oh shut it, will you?!"

* * *

After having their coats so nicely hung for them, ear piece and microphones on place on each of their persons, America and England split quickly to look over the large ballroom.

"I've spotted Switzerland." England voice hummed in his ear within moments.

"Oh~? Does he have a cute blond beside him?"

"Cute- ... America please, this is not time for you to be checking out women." England's voice rang with mild irritation.

"No, no. Does he have some petite blond girl with him?"

England went silent for a moment. "Yes, she looks no older than 15 or 16."

"That's his little sister. Liechtenstein." America's voice sounded a slightly amused, knowing something that England was uninformed about.

"Well that's nice to know." That was completely irrelevant information to their eventual arrest of Russia.

"Might come in handy~"

"Whatever. Have you spotted anyone else?"

"No, the drinks here are good though."

"America, damn it! We don't have time for that."

"It's a good cosmopolitan. Kinda girly though..."

"Ugh you are- wait." There was some shuffling as it sounded like England was pushing through the crowd. "Damn it. Switzerland, he should be coming over somewhere near you. I can't believe I lost him..."

"Oh yeah, I see 'em." America chuckled a little. England was always so, particular. He needed to relax a little or he was going to have a heart attack before he was thirty.

"Good."

"Ah, England you really should come over here and..." America's voice cut off suddenly and England thought for a moment his ear piece had died.

"America? .... Hello?"

America was standing right where he had been only a moment ago and England's voice was nagging in his ear just clear and fine, but he seemed unable to find his voice at the moment. Cause right then just as England had said, Switzerland walked right into his field of view. Then like some act of God, the crowd parted so nicely and suddenly, America himself couldn't have planned it better.

"America! Are you listening to me??"

He watched the Swiss man stop quickly, putting out his hand to a much taller individual. An all too familiar individual that was dressed somewhat unfitting with an expensive tan suit and a long scarf wrapped around his thick neck. America probably would have laughed at the thought of England's reaction to such "poor fashion sense" as he called it, but he was too preoccupied with finding his breath that had gone a little short.

"Damn it America, fucking answer me. Do you see Switzerland? What about Russia?"

Damn it, where had the oxygen in his lungs gone? Why was he thinking about that now of all times? The snow had been so red and it had been freezing that night but he just remembered the anger he had felt right at that moment. He wondered if Russia even remembered and who he had murdered so heartlessly.

"America!" The sudden hand on his shoulder was like a kick to the stomach when he breathed in suddenly, his palms sweaty and looking a little flushed. "Damn it man, couldn't you hear me? And what is wrong with you? Are you over here on the piss?"

"Ah... uh?"

"Damn it, getting drunk you twat."

"N-no. I'm not... drunk." He swallowed hard, running a hand over his face. "I'm just fine." He pushed his glasses back up, pulling the piece out of his ear. "Guess it's time to go over there and talk... uh?" His voice a little strained.

"Yeah..." England gave him an odd look. America looked like he'd just seen a ghost or something and it was off putting. He fixed his jacket, deciding to take a quick drink of whatever was sitting out on the bar. It tasted like piss. "Let's go. Remember the plan."

"Yeah... I remember it just fine." He spoke slowly, his eyes never leaving that not so innocent smile playing across Russia's face.


End file.
